Beach Bonfire
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight". Emma followed Jessie to her meeting with Shaylee Michaels and watched breathlessly what happened between the two older girls. She is determined to be right in the middle the next time. It takes a while but she makes it happen. Femslash. Emma/Jessie/Shaylee.


Beach Bonfire by patricia51

(Sequel to "Moonlight". Emma followed Jessie to her meeting with Shaylee Michaels and watched breathlessly what happened between the two older girls. She is determined to be right in the middle the next time. It takes a while but she makes it happen. Femslash. Emma/Jessie/Shaylee.)

(Notes: The timelines are off as "Jessie's Aloha Adventure" takes place well before "Bunk'd and Emma has still dated Xander before this story. Also thanks to Tymacc20 for suggesting this.)

Emma Ross collapsed back into the soft embrace of her bed and sighed deeply in satisfaction. She wiggled slightly and sighed again. Looking down she giggled. Her hands where still were they had been for the last few minutes. Her right hand was under panties and between her wide-spread legs and the left one was resting on the bare breast she had recently been squeezing as well as strumming the still rather hard nipple tipping it. Her t-shirt was bunched up around her neck, allowing that access. She debated pulling it back down but decided she felt too comfortable to put up with the bother of moving.

It wasn't as though this was her first time masturbating. It wasn't even the first time she had closed her eyes and imagined being with Jessie Prescott while she touched herself. But never before had she the images to revel in that she had tonight. Jessie Prescott nude. Jessie Prescott skinny dipping. And most of all Jessie Prescott on a blanket on the sand making love with Shaylee Michaels the Australian actress.

Of course, she had noticed that Shaylee was sexy with a killer body. She wasn't THAT drawn to Jessie that she hadn't had a fantasy or two about the Aussie actress. She had always assumed that Shaylee was straight though. Then again she had always believed that her attraction to Jessie would never come to anything. The Texas girl had dated a steady string of boys and nearly married one of them. And when Jessie had first met Shaylee she had been dating her director, Mc -something-or-other, who had hit on Jessie (and everyone else female in the production as well). Finally, during her summers at Camp Kikiwaka Emma had herself had a passionate affair with Xander but had still found herself attracted to the Ross family nanny. So tonight had been astounding, not only for the revelation that Jessie, and Shaylee too for that matter, was interested in girls but also for the breath-taking scene she had witnessed tonight.

And to think she had almost missed it! When she awoke in the middle of the night she hadn't recognized the sound at first and started to roll over and go back to sleep. Then she had realized that it was the back door to the villa opening and closing. It had a distinctive squeak. She had fumbled beside the bed and picked up her phone. What was going on at 2 in the morning? She slipped from the bed and peeked out of her bedroom door to the main room. Nothing. Nobody.

She should have got dressed. After all, it might be Luke prowling around and he was still intrigued by Jessie, and Shaylee, and if it came right down to it, her as well. Boys. But somehow she didn't think so. When Luke was down for the night he was out of it until morning and the later the better. So who had just left? Somehow she knew that whoever it was they had been going out. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing only panties and a skimpy t-shirt she went to the back door and looked out.

Nothing. No one. She looked down. Lots and lots of footprints in the sandy walkway that led down to the beach. Her time at Camp Kikiwaka had made her a little more aware of the outdoors but she wasn't any kind of tracker. She smiled as a fractured line from a movie they had watched the other night came to mind. Nope, she was not Navajo. Or Navy either. That had been a fun movie.

Movement caught her eye. It was easy to recognize Jessie walking on the beach in the bright moonlight. It was also to see that she was wearing just a sleeveless top and a pair of abbreviated shorts. Emma enjoyed the view, taking in Jessie's long shapely legs. Then just as the nanny started to turn up the path leading back to the house and Emma was deciding she needed to slip back inside the older girl paused, She looked down the beach and froze for a moment before starting that way. Emma looked. What had caused this? Then she saw another figure in a short white robe. It was Shaylee! The Aussie girl vanished into the black volcanic rocks blocking the beach and Jessie hurried after her.

Okay, what was going on Emma wondered and scampered after the pair. She slowed as she neared the rocks and found the narrow trail leading into them. She strained her ears and listened. At first she didn't hear anything. She crept down the path a little. Was that splashing? Then there was muffled laughter. She peeked around a corner and caught her breath.

The trail ended in a tiny beach completely surrounded by the rocks except for the path she was on. But that wasn't what made her clap her hands over her mouth to prevent her gasp from being heard. For a nude Shaylee Michaels was running up the beach followed by an equally naked Jessie Prescott. The pair reached a blanket spread on the sand and fell on it together. Locked in each others' arms they began to kiss passionately.

Emma's hands no longer covered her mouth. They were needed elsewhere. As she watched, completely enthralled by the sight of her girl crush and another sexy young woman making love, she took steps to join in the action, even if it was on her own. A swift yank pulled her t-shirt up around her neck, allowing her left hand to find her breasts and her already hard nipples. Her right hand plunged inside of hr panties and she began the most intense masturbation session she had ever indulged on as she reveled in the sight before her.

She had climaxed twice when she realized that the pair had stretched out on the blanket, as spent apparently as she herself was. When they began to stir and get up she pulled her top back down and fled back to the beach house, hoping that for sure she wouldn't run into Luke. Safely in the bathroom attached to her room she had managed to clean off, change underwear and then collapse into her bed before she heard the door creak twice, indicating the older girls were back.

Since that night Emma had just about driven herself to distraction trying to keep an eye on both Jessie and Shaylee, both simply to enjoy the sight of them and also to keep watch for a repeat performance. She was determined to somehow become more than just an observer when and if they should get together again. She was sure they wanted to, the looks and touches they exchanged when they thought no one was looking were proof of that. But it just wasn't happening. Yet.

In the meantime, Emma was spying. A lot. It was making her feel wicked, a sensation she thoroughly enjoyed. She caught Jessie in the shower with the bathroom door slightly ajar. She was already touching herself when the older girl leaned back against the tiles and began to do exactly the same thing. From there it was a race that was known only to one participant to see who would have the best orgasm. Emma felt she had won, even though she had to stay quiet and Jessie could at least use the sound of the water to cover her moans.

Having borrowed, without telling him, Bertram's binoculars she had watched Shaylee one afternoon as she surfed on the beach on the other side of the rocks. The Aussie girl had been wearing a very small bikini. Hidden up in the bushes Emma had been wearing the same at first but her bathing suit got rearranged quickly to allow her fingers proper access.

Emma was running out of patience. And time too. The vacation was nearly over for all concerned and although she had marvelous memories she was tired of having to do all the work herself. There were only two nights left before they returned to NYC and she was afraid that she had worn her fingers down by up to an inch.

Maybe tonight. They had been invited to a luau and bonfire on the beach. There would be a lot of people there and in all that confusion it would be easy for two people to slip away. Or rather three since she was not going to be left out of whatever took place.

All that afternoon she noticed that Jessie and Shaylee were going all out to make sure that anyone watching would just have to know that they were nothing more than friends. Emma thought it was hilarious. They were performing to an audience that simply wasn't aware. Granted Luke was drooling as usual but the rest of the family (including Bertram) wouldn't have noticed anything less than the pair rushing into each others' arms and started making out. And even then Luke probably would only be imagining himself doing both of them at the same time.

The luau was wonderful and exciting and the entertainment the resort was providing was spectacular and completely lost on at least three young women. Zuri, Ravi and Parker Rooney had all made friends with each other as well as a group of children about their age and were having a blast. Luke and Joey Rooney were completely enthralled with the female native dancers doing the traditional Hawaiian hula. So only Emma watched first Jessie and then Shaylee as the pair each pretended the other wasn't there while never letting the other out of their sight.

Emma kept an eye on both. Both were wearing white shorts. Emma approved since that made them easy to spot and both were quite tight, allowing her imagination free rein as well. Shaylee wore a multi-colored halter top and Jessie an equally colorful t-shirt. Both showed that a bra was not part of their outfits. Since Emma had skipped one as well that put them on equal footing. And all were wearing sandals that could easily be kicked off.

She actually lost sight of Shaylee, who had been carrying a blanket that she had never unfolded. Fortunately, Jessie had not lost track of the Aussie girl and Emma was able to discreetly follow the nanny when she worked her way through the crowd and disappeared into the trees. Following as close as she dared the oldest Ross teen was never-the-less careful in her pursuit. It was dark among the trees but there was a narrow trail to follow. And when the trees opened up just a little the sight was worth it.

This time Emma was prepared for what she saw. Mostly. It still sent a shiver of arousal through her. Just enough flickering light from the distant bonfire filtered through the trees to outline the two figures before her. Then the cloud overhead moved and moonlight joined in to show the whole scene. Emma gasped in delight.

The other night it had seemed as though Shaylee had been the aggressor but tonight it looked like Jessie was in charge, even if she was presently on her knees. The Aussie girl leaned back against a palm tree, her arms over her head in surrender. The nanny had stripped off Shaylee's halter and was going back and forth from one breast to the other. A loud moan came from the dark-haired girl as Jessie shook her head back and forth, with Shaylee's breast following suit. Emma had closed the distance enough to see Jessie's teeth firmly set in the surfer girl's nipple. Then the blonde was kissing down the firm flat tummy to where her busy fingers had already undone the snap of Shaylee's shorts.

Emma had already undone her own shorts and jammed one hand down inside them and had slid a finger up inside herself while the heel of her hand ground against her already unhooded clit. Her nipples were so hard they were almost painful and called for attention. Suddenly she realized that the pair before her had gone quiet and had stopped moving. She looked around, worried that someone was approaching.

"Emma?" Jessie's low-pitched but clear voice came to her although the blonde did not turn around to look at her. "ARe you going to join us or are you just going to stand there and play with yourself all night?"

The teen never hesitated before springing forward and nearly falling down as her hand was still busy between her legs. But Jessie and Shaylee sprang to catch her. Interestingly their efforts to keep her from falling involved them not only getting out of the rest of their clothes but also in stripping Emma as well. Then they laid her down on the now spread out blanket and both older girls fell on her.

Emma's aching nipple problem was solved immediately as each girl tended to one breast and its tip. Emma's breasts were not very large so neither older girl had any trouble engulfing their target in completely and holding it before letting it go and then paying rapt attention to the pink tips. Emma squirmed wildly as her nipples were tapped, rolled, teased, nibbled and sucked. All she could do was enjoy as her arms were pinned under the others' bodies.

Suddenly they weren't. But before she could react Jessie slid down her body, parting her legs and burying her face into Emma's quite already soaking blonde curls. Shaylee moved up, swing one leg over Emma until she was kneeling right over the teen's face. Emma had time to notice that Shaylee shaved there before the surfer girl sat down on her faced. Not that Emma minded.

Jessie was giving Emma a tongue-lashing such as she had only dreamed of in her wildest fantasies. So she did the best she could to repay that kind of attention to Shaylee. Imitating what the nanny was doing to her she swirled her tongue over Shaylee, parted her labia, drug her tongue up and down the open slit and then slipped it into the Aussie girl. Jessie's tongue was pistoning in and out of her so she did the same to Shaylee. Of course, she HAD imagined doing all this and studied several interesting videos on the subject so she wasn't lost by any means. Then Shaylee grasped her hands and clapped them onto her breasts.

Emma was overwhelmed and loving every moment, every sensation. Shaylee's breasts filled he hands with their silky smoothness and the hard tips that pressed against her palms. She ran her fingers over their curves before settling on the nipples and doing her best to treat them as her own had been pleasured. All this was while her hips bucked up and down as Jessie wrapped her arms around her legs to hold her in place. The nanny's tongue found her clit. Emma's hands tightened on Shaylee's breasts and she jammed her rolled tongue as far as she could into the Aussie girl, who responded by riding her face, mashing down so hard Emma thought she wasn't going to be able to breathe. All three of them were going wild and thrashing as their orgasms took them.

They managed to untangle themselves from the pile they had collapsed into. Jessie kissed Emma deeply and then Shaylee did the same. The taste of their mouths was incredible, a mixture of them and Emma as well.

"So," Emma asked when she came up for air, "how long did you know I was watching you two?"

"For a couple of days," Jessie answered. "I knew that you were acting different but couldn't put my finger on it at first. Then I realized it had started the day after Shaylee and I first got together. You were watching us both, a lot, and with barely supressed excitement. Shaylee slipped back to the entrance to our secret cove and found where someone had stood in one place for some time. It was just where that someone could have peeked at us. Finally, since it was above the high water mark she was able to follow the footprints from there right back to here. So it was you."

"But we had to be careful about everyone else, especially Luke so we had to hide everything," Shaylee chimed in. "Besides it was fun watching you watching us."

"We had plans for tonight," admitted Jessie. "We just had to bring you to us. For a moment after Shaylee slipped away and I left I thought you had lost us. But I heard you coming after us and then it was just a matter of waiting till we were sure you were here and acting like you were."

"Enough of that," Shaylee clapped her hands, although softly. "The bonfire won't go on all night and we're not done here." She pushed Emma onto the blanket. "Get on your hands and knees," she directed before getting behind the teen. "Jessie will have lots of time with you in the future," at that the blonde knelt in from of Emma, her pussy right before the teen's face, "but I don't know when I will see you again and I want that cute tight little ass of yours tonight. Now."

Emma pushed her face into Jessie as the Aussie girl grabbed her butt and spread her cheeks even as she delivered several wet kisses to them. Before Emma lost herself again in the two older girls she had time for one thought.

"Best vacation ever."

(The End)


End file.
